Broken Heart, Wounded Body
by chocolate and nutella lover
Summary: Sakura thinks she has a miserable life and starts cutting when her dad dies of leukemia and her mother treats her like trash. Her friends don't realize her pain and her only comfort is talk to her pet and cut, hiding behind a broken smile. After a year of this, someone finds out. Will that person be able to help her or not? Changed title from Sakura's Life. Criticism accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, this is my second Naruto fanfic and my first without an OC yay! Please tell me what you think and I will update again only if I see some feedback. Enjoy and umm read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura and I'm sixteen years old. I sleep in the same house as my mother; I can't say live since she is: or never home or just fighting with me, blaming me, or whatever. My dad divorced the woman when I was ten and died a year ago of leukemia. Those two are the only... wait. I also know the mother of my dad but I haven't seen her since my dad's funeral.

I'm ready to go to school now, I just have to get my things, feed-

"You excuse of a girl"

I looked up and saw _her_ standing in the door of my room. I feel goosebumps in my arms and my chest is already hurting.

"What the hell are you still doing here? Why don't you leave my house already? Or better yet, why don't you die already?" she said and laughed like she said the most hilarious joke. I stayed silent, had to. I learned the bad way that it all ended faster if I did.

"Maybe if I have had an abortion, Kizashi wouldn't have left me. Tch, leave my home already!" she screamed and threw me a bottle of wine she had in her hand from last night's 'Sunday Party Night' with her friends. Seems like she has a headache from her hangover.

I took my things and went downstairs. The house was big considering only the two of us live here: it had four rooms, two bathrooms (apart from the ones in the rooms), two kitchens, a living room, a dinning room, a yard and a terrace.

"Thomas, take care of the house and be careful with that bitch okay?" I whispered to my fish. Yeah I know a fish can't do any of those things but I still tell him. He is the only one that know the hell I live with _Mebuki _or_ she_ like I usually call her. I used to have a little dog, back when I was little. My fathers had recently divorced and I was in my room playing with Lucas, four-year old puppy, when _she_ entered the room and decided she didn't like dogs anymore. She took him and threw him out. I spent hours that afternoon looking for him and when I finally found him he was dead.

I left the house and started walking. Days like this I prefer walking because using the car _she _bought me just makes me remember her. While walking I took the mp3 from my book-bag and the razor I always carry with me. I put the earphones in my ears and let the music play in my head. I then took the razor and cut both my wrist after pulling up the sleeves of my sweater. You thought I acted all like a kind, peaceful girl back there? Without shouting or crying? Well I don't do that since screaming only makes matters worse and I haven't been able to cry from the day dad died. Cutting is the only way I have to escape reality and let the stress leave me alone for a couple of minutes.

I have cut over a year now and no one has ever notice, which I'm grateful for and disappointed at the same time. Cutting is something that let's almost all the stress out of your body. My first time when my old mom dared to raise a hand at me and hit me. Hard. A lot of times. I cried and cried and felt like it wasn't enough. I went to the bathroom to take a bath so she wouldn't notice what I was doing when I tripped and cut my knee with a razor on the floor. It felt so good I didn't even felt pain at all and from that time I kept doing it. Just when I felt stressed up or something although lately I have felt like I'm getting addicted since I do it everyday now. Or is it because I fight with her everyday. I don't even know now.

I got to the doors of our school and saw Ino, Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey!" they all said. Naruto and Hinata have been dating from the last week last year; they look good together. So have been Temari and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, and Karin and Sasuke.

"Sakura, you heard?" Ino whispered in my ear so she couldn't disturb the two love birds by her side as we walked.

"No, what?" I asked not really interested. Ino always tells me about things I don't even care.

"Sasuke and Karin broke up! Isn't that great? this is your chance" she said and for the first time got my attention although I knew why they did, Sasuke must have find out yesterday. Guess there is no more Karin and Sasuke.

"As expected, Karin has cheated on him with Suigetsu for a ling time now"

"How do you know?!"

"They go to the place I work at all the time although I don't think they have noticed me. They are always making out, ugh" I said disgusted.

"What a nice place to do it..." she said sarcastically and I laughed. It was true, a pizza restaurant is not the best place to do it. "But why didn't you say anything to Sasuke?"

"That's his problem not mine. Besides, you think he would have believed me?"

"Guess not" she said and the first bell ranged. There are two bells in our school: one to go to our lockers, we get about ten minutes and then the second bell to get to class."See you at lunch Sakura!"

"We have biology together just before lunch" I said with a poker face. Her memory is really bad and the only class she is good at is bio, why doesn't she remember me being there with her?

"Oh yeah, with Sai too!" she said and ran. I had forgotten she has a crush on Sai now.

I got to my locker which was above Lee's and in between Kiba and Sasuke.

"Hey Kiba, Lee" I said when I saw both boys talking just in front of my locker. Some people just don't realize they get in the way sometimes.

"Hello my cherry blossom, how are you today?" Lee asked while Kiba just smiled at me and nodded like acknowledging my greeting before answering a call from his phone.

"How are you today Lee?" I asked. I always try to avoid answering questions like 'how are you' because if I do I don't think I can lie that much about my feelings. I'm a good actor but still not a professional.

"Oh I'm feeling really good! And know what?"

"What?" I asked. I saw Sasuke and Karin's subject coming again. Why can't people see I'm not interested in him anymore?

"I got a girlfriend"

"WHAT!? How? When? From where? What's her name?" I started attacking poor Lee with questions but he just laughed and tried to answer all my questions.

"Okay, okay. Well... it was last week during vacations, she is my new neighbor. I liked her and she liked me and we just got together! Her name is Ami and I want you to meet her"

"Wow that's great Lee! I'll see what I can do to get some free time and meet her" I said and the second bell rang. How much time have I been talking?

"Yes! Gotta go Sakura-san, bye!" he said. That bastard, he had his books with him all the time and I'm now the only one in the hall. Gotta hurry, if Kurenai sees I got late to history class I will get in big trouble.

I got my books for the first four hours and I turned around to head to my class when I bumped into someone. Wasn't I alone a moment ago?

"Sorry" I said before looking at the person I bumped into. It was Sasuke, the person everyone is talking about now.

"Hn" he said and went to his locker. Not wanting to talk to him I headed to my class and tried to open the door but it was closed, a sign in the doorknob.

'Anyone getting late has no right to come in' said the sign and I sighted. Kurenai with her pregnancy has got very hormonal. Now I lost the first two classes, I had a double period today. I then walked to the stairs to get to the roof of the school. Is great in here when you want to be alone. You can feel the breeze of the air in your skin and hear nothing bit the air, also the view is great, you can see all the city.

In the last stair I tripped like the dumb person I am. Trying to protect my face I put my arms in defense. I hit the floor hard with my wrists, elbows and palms of the hands. A stingy pain came throughout my body, one of my cuts got bigger with the fall and I was bleeding uncontrollably. I got to the roof and sat in my usual place when in the roof and got out a piece of tissue I carry, like when something like this happens, and started drying the blood but, the blood wouldn't stop! I tried to press harder but that only made it bigger and more blood came out.

"What happened to you?"

I raised my eyes from my wound in my wrist to the person who talked, Sasuke. Yeah, I forgot he is also in Kurenai's class and he also got here late. I also forgot he likes to come here. Why or how do I know that? Well I have sometimes seen him here but we never talk, it was almost a rule and he just broke it.


	2. Chapter 2

-PREVIOUSLY-

"What happened to you?"

I raised my eyes from my wound in my wrist to the person who talked, Sasuke. Yeah, I forgot he is also in Kurenai's class and he also got here late. I also forgot he likes to come here. Why or how do I know that? Well I have sometimes seen him here but we never talk, it was almost a rule and he just broke it.

* * *

"Nothing happened to me" I said and tried to cover my wound with the sleeve of my sweater but he stopped me by taking my arm and putting it close to his face, analyzing it.

"What happened to you? he asked again.

"None of your business" I retorted.

"Sakura" he said and started pressing harder into my wrist although I don't think he meant it.

"I fell down coming upstairs"

"This looks like you cut and then the fall made it bigger"

"...Yeah, looks like it" I said thinking. If I weren't that dumb, I wouldn't have fallen and this wouldn't be happening. Or maybe if he had come early today or if he hadn't come to the roof or just keep quiet like always. Yeah, is Sasuke's fault.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked confused. What is he talking about know? God, he is so weird.

"Why do you cut?"

"..." What do I say? I can't even form the words! No one had ever asked about, or noticed, my wounds.

"Let me see your other arm"

"N-no" I stuttered and I hated myself for it.

I was getting nervous and I don't really see why would I. He is just Sasuke and he is just a friend, I think he is, and I don't even like anymore! But the thing is my other arm is full of scars and some wounds from this morning and I don't want him, or anyone, to see them. Before I could say anything else, he grabbed my left arm and pulled up the sleeve. It was bleeding and more damaged than the other. Why didn't I felt th- oh yeah, I lost sensibility in the skin of my arm two months ago.

I think he doesn't care because after looking at my arm he stood up and left or that was what I thought.

"Don't move" he said at the door and disappeared.

"I'm not one of your fan girls that will do whatever you say" I said to myself but directed to him. I stood up, covering my wounds with the sleeves of my sweater, which were covered in blood now, and exited the roof.

Rounding the corner I bumped into someone for the second time this day and was surprised, more accurately: pissed, when I saw who it was.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be rotting in hell?" Kabuto said.

Kabuto was one of the seniors and Orochimaru's, the science teacher, favorite student. He also thought he was all mighty and all and I think the others seniors, who call themselves Akatsuki, are much better than him. They are nicer, easy-going and fun to be with.

Sometimes when I'm with one of them, or all, I forget about my problems but; I also do that when I cut.

"Shouldn't you be licking someone's butt?"

"Shouldn't you be in horny mood in the class where you have your multiple boyfriends?"

"That's on third period and is only because I'm intelligent enough to have math class with seniors. I'm not a whore and the Akatsuki are only my friends" I said in exasperation. I have calculus with the senior because the school thought that getting good grades in geometry nade you a genious in math; although is not that hard. I still don't know where Kabuto got the idea of me being with one of them but I can defend myself and I don't need anyone helping me ou-

"Leave her alone" I heard a voice behind me, saying words he shouldn't have said. I can defend myself, even if things went physical, and he came like if I was the damsel in distress.

"You are not my bodyguard and I can defend myself" I said but no one paid attention to me, as always.

"Sasuke-kun, what a rare sight" he said creeping me out. Sometimes he acts like if he was gay and he likes Sasuke or something. He then put an arm around my shoulders and said "Don't you see we are just talking? We are friends, aren't we Sa-ku-ra-chan"

"No we are not" I said.

"You heard her, now leave her alone or…" he said and took a step forward. Kabuto instantly retrieved his arm and walked away saying, "My, my, Sasuke is such a possessive boy. Now I'm not allowed to be with Sakura"

"You okay?"

"I was perfectly fine before you were here" I said and walked away but he grabbed my arm, causing me to flinch when he touched my wounds, and pulled me near him. I could feel and smell is breath, ugh, I think I might throw up.

"Sorry. Why didn't you stay up there? I was looking for you, don't you need help?"

"I don't and in case I needed it, I wouldn't ask YOU for help"

"Hn" he said, still holding me.

"Will you let me go already?" I asked as sweetly as I could manage.

"No until I heal your wounds" he said and took me onto his arms and walked in the direction of the roof.

"*Sight* Why are you doing this?" I asked him but he said nothing and I glared at him.

We arrived to the roof and he set me down. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. 11:37, almost time for lunch. I can't believe it, this is my first time skipping classes while still in school and no one noticed except for him but is just because he found me bleeding. I suppose no one really cares about me.

"There" Sasuke said, getting me out of my thoughts. I looked down to my arms. They felt fresh and were wrapped in bandages. "Now you have to take care"

"Yeah, whatever the majesty says, I will do it" I said sarcastically. I'm not a fan girl anymore, I do whatever I want and no one cares.

"Here" I looked at him and he was giving me his own sweater. It had the Uchiha special mark.

"Hell no. I'm not wearing that"

"You want people looking at your arms?"

I sighted and took it. I removed my own sweater and put on his. It was big for me but it was comfortable.

"Give it to me" He suddenly said.

"What?"

"The razor" he demanded.

"What razor?" I said making it believe I knew nothing about what he was talking about. He is no one to tell me what to do or not.

"Sakura"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said and before he could say anything else, I started running, making my way to the cafeteria. It must be noon already and he won't be able to tell me anything. Oh, I hope he keeps this a secret.

I ran until I hit the door to the cafeteria. I'll get a bruise later.

"Hey Sakura, hurry up and come eat! I have some news to tell you." Kiba shouted to me from the table where everyone was. Hinata and Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Kankuro and Lee were in one side and in the other was Kiba, an empty seat (which I think is for me), Gaara, Chouji, another empty seat, Shino, Ino, and Sai. Yeah, we are a big group and most of them are childhood friends. In fact, I'm one of the newest, I moved in to this village and school after my parents got divorced when I was ten. None of them know that.

"Coming!" I said, grabbing the first thing I found to eat, payed and went to the table. I sat between Kiba and Gaara.

"Okay, now that we are all here-"

"Sasuke is not here yet" Ino said.

"Well Naruro can tell him later, right?"

"Mmm... of course" he said breaking the kiss between him and Hinata.

"Right... well I talked with Hana and she aaid she can reserve a room at the theater for just us this weekend to see the new movie!" He said and everyone cheered except me. I can't go out tha weekends because I need to tend mom's friends in their beer parties or her new boyfriend.

"Sorry guys, I have work on the weekend" I said weakly.

"Oh well, for another time you'll come" Kankuro said. Everyone started talking about what they were going to wear and time and all. They are just rubbing it in my face!

"Sakura, why are you wearing the Uchiha's sweater?" Gaara asked and everyone shut up. When Gaara talked, it was because it interested him, therefore, interesting everyone.

"I forgot mine today and I was cold. He lend it to me" I lied.

"I saw you with you own this morning" Hinata said. Naruto and Ino nodded.

Think; think of an excuse, think-

"She borrowed it from me because I messed up hers. Don't ask" Sasuke said. Everyone stared at us but then went to their business. I felt something moving at my side and I looked to my side only to see Gaara wasn't there anymore.

"I need to talk to you, come" Sasuke whispered into my ear. I looked around the table to see if anyone was watching. The couples were making out, Ino was flirting with Sai, Chouji and Lee were eating, Kiba wasn't in the table anymore, Gaara and Kankuro were talking about sand castles and face paint, and Shino was watching an ant taking a small piece out of his food. This group is weird when you think about it. I wonder what the other people in the school think about us. Maybe they-

"Sakura" Sasuke said. My lack of attention is a real problem.

"Okay, let's go. But just a minute" I said and we walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I wrote this in a hurry because I start partials this week and I think I will not be able to update although I will try my best to do it. Thak you very much to the persons that followed, favorited and reviewed my story in just the first chapter. It made me really happy.**

**Please review and if you have time, check my other Naruto fanfic: Third Chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY

"Sakura." Sasuke said. My lack of attention is a real problem.

"Okay, let's go. But just a minute." I said and we walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

What do you need to talk about?" I asked Sasuke. I'm hoping he will drop the subject of my self-harming but it seems he just won't do it.

Sasuke looked around to see if someone was near our range to hear. There was none of course. We were currently in the roof of the school, which I find ironic because he was where he found me, drenched in blood and now I'm even wearing his sweater.

"I need you to give whatever you use to cut yourself." he said or better say demanded. Rage built inside me and I almost barked at him as I said, "Why would you care now? It's not like it's the first time I do it and is not like you will be able to do anything about it!"

Sasuke's eyes slightly grew because of the surprise, I'm assuming that's what it is, but then returned to his usual stoic, semi-closed eyes. "How long has it been?" he finally asked.

"About a year… or year and a half… meh, I don't remember anymore when I really start." I said matter of factly. If he knows, why try to lie? He will just see through my lie and this conversation will never end.

"Why did you really start? And what is that about _really?_" he asked. Maybe that's the first question he wanted to ask.

"Why did I start? The first time…" I repeated and pondered. I started because… because-

_**Flashback**_

_Sited in the kitchen, eating pancakes with nutella and making a new drawing, was little ten-year-old Sakura with tears in her eyes. Now, little Sakura cries for everything but this time she has a real reason. Her parents just divorced and she has to change the drawing their family had in the bridge with the four of the: Sakura, Mebuki, Kizashi and Lucas the dog. Now the drawing has a sad Sakura with a fake smile, a mother and a sad dog at the back. Is not the best but this will do for the time._

_Mebuki enters the kitchen, tears dropping from her eyes from pure rage. She sees Sakura and storms in her direction._

_Little Sakura is oblivious to her mother's rage and more over; she is oblivious that that rage is directed to her._

"_Look mommy, this is the new family, I just dr-" Sakura started but stooped when she felt a cold hand slap her cheek. Hard._

"_You little girl… you have the fault this is all happening!" Mebuki screamed. Sakura stared at her mother with more tears in he eyes and this only irritated the older woman more._

"_Don't look at me with those eyes!" she said and slap the girl again and again. "You are just like your father! I want you out of my life!" she said while she kept on punching Sakura. Sakura was already on the floor, curved into a ball, weeping._

_Mebuki, satisfied with this exited the room but without saying something before, something that broke Sakura's little heart. "You were an error, you know? I married the man because of you and thinking about it, I'm rid of him! I just got the last remains of that nightmare. You should die, you are not worth a penny and not worth my time." she said and disappeared._

_Sakura felt a stingy pain in her heart and she could swear she heard something break. She went to the bathroom to take a bath. She felt exhausted and dirty. Little Sakura entered the room and tripped and cut with a razor in the floor. It felt good to her and she cut other places too but then stopped._

"_T-this is wrong," Sakura said and dropped the razor "I won't do it again, I promise."_

_Little did little Sakura know that five years later, the day her dad dies of leukemia she will break that promise. She will stop crying, maybe forever, and starts cutting, maybe forever too, if she doesn't get help._

_**End flashback**_

I was standing there, in front of Sasuke, awkwardly, remembering one of the most painful memories. I hadn't think about that day in a long time. Agh, my chest hurts again, I need, I need my razor! After that day I promised myself I wouldn't do it again but when my dad died I remembered that day and the relief that was brought upon me. A year ago was when I really started.

"Sakura." I heard Sasuke said.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Answer my question." he demanded. I stared at him and sighted but before I could say anything, the bell rang and I thing this is the second one.

"We have to go to class Sasuke, maybe another day we will talk about this." I said and put a fake smile in my face. Maybe te takes it and forgets about everything.

"Hn." was all he said and left even before me. Not that I care anyways. He, at least, is leaving me alone.

I came downstairs and the halls were empty now. Sighting, I went to my locker and put away my things. I guess I will head home since I'm already late and there are just three classes left, unimportant classes: math, English and PE. Maybe Sasori and Itachi will ask why I left early, so will Kakashi and Gai sensei.

I exited the building and started walking to my house but stopped. I don't even know if she is there. Usually the hangover stays all day and she skips work just to groan all day in the house.

I sighted again, what seemed like the twentieth time that day, and changed my direction. Maybe going to the park or just walk without a direction will do. I don't even have work today.

"Mmm, what day is today again?" I asked to myself and checked my phone. "August the thirty." I said and stopped walking again. Today is my dad's birthday.

Mumbling incoherent words even I couldn't understand, I made my way to a flower shop and then to a bakery. I walked some more and sat at the bus station.

I waited patiently around ten minutes until the bus arrived. I entered and sat in a seat by the end. Today, more or less 9 years ago, the whole family would be celebrating. Dad would have cake all over he face carrying me while mom took pictured and Lucas barked out of happiness.

I was so into my thoughts, remembering my old family's happy days that I didn't notice when I got to the place. The cemetery was a dark place, but I liked it. Merely because my dad's grave was beyond a beautiful tree that looked bright white in winter, spongy pink in spring, a colorful tree during autumn and the most beautiful green in summer.

Making my way to the grave, I saw a little boy crying while his father rubbed his back. At the other side, an old lady held a little girl, telling her a story, probably about how someone goes to a better place.

Arriving to the grave, I set the irises and the single violet I had bought. I then grabbed the bread and split it into two, setting one in front of me and eating the other. I started daydreaming; again, dad always makes me daydream…

"_Little Sakura, when I die, I want my grave under a big tree," Kizashi said to her six-year-old daughter "and I want you to visit whenever you can-"_

"_I will visit you everyday daddy!" Sakura yelled, offended that her father would think she would abandon him._

"_Jaja, okay. I also want you to bring me flowers. Irises and a single violet"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Irises represent peace and I want to have a peaceful death. Violets are my favorite flowers-"_

"_UM! Violets are your favorite and mine too but why just one?"_

"_Because it represents me and the way I will shine between all the others" he said and laughed. Little Sakura joined him._

"_I want you to do the same for me! And we will eat together bread!"_

"_I don't think I can do it for you. And it is the son/daughter duty to die after the parents. Bread, how lovely" he said and laughed again. She tilted her head, not quite understanding but then laughed again when he said the bread part. She likes bread… and violets too._

"You knew… from that day you knew yet you said nothing" I said, staring into the bread I had put in the ground in front of me and the flowers. "I'm sorry I can't come so often."

I finished my bread and exited the cemetery, noticing the two couples that I had seen earlier were gone. The sky was dark and I looked into her phone, 8:24, the bus leaves at 8:30.

The bus arrived at the right time and I climbed. I soon arrived to my house.

"What took you so long? I have a headache!" I heard a shout.

"Sorry I was… um, working" I lied. I work Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays and if she cared a little about me she would know but she doesn't.

"The money, give me what you earned." she demanded and I sighted. I entered the room and gave her a pill, water and one dollar. With a headache she is not even able to read, she won't notice I gave her a dollar, she never does.

"Stupid girl, good for nothing." she mumbled and instead of giving me the glass as I had done, she threw it at me, hitting me in the rib cage.

"That's what you het for being born!" she screamed and I tried to remove anything out of her sight, if she hurts herself she will blame me and things will go bad.

I kneeled down to grab the pieces that broke when they hit me but I felt some pain in my abdomen. Looked down and saw blood. I have lost a lot today already and now this.

Finishing gathering all the pieced I threw them away and then went to my bathroom. The glass had hit my ribs and a piece of glass was sticking in between two of them. I winced when I took it out but the pain soon disappeared as I washed the injury in my ribs and wrists with tea. Yeah, tea, it is a great healer! After drying myself, I wrapped my ribs with the bandages I had in my arms earlier. Thankfully, no one saw the bandages aside of Sasuke.

Looking at my wrists, I sighted but then shrugged it off. They had look badly injured this morning but they look much better now. I'm not surprised though, I'm a fast healer after all, I have to be.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep so I decided to go to the kitchen and cook some food for the next day. Tomorrow is Tuesday, which means I have to go to work and leave food for her or she will kill me.

Finishing cooking at three in the morning and sleepiness getting the best of me, I went to my room and slept the rest of the morning.

My alarm clock rang at six am and I groaned. I didn't want to get up but I have to go to school today, plus going to the pizza restaurant. Oh, today will be a long day.

I took a shower, dressed my self and took my other sweater and Sasuke's sweater all washed up (I accidentally stained it with blood). Giving food to Thomas and taking my own food I noticed she wasn't in the living room nor in the kitchen. I cautiously looked for her but I didn't find her. Its weird but I don't really care.

I arrived to school early today because I didn't have any contretemps and because I took my car.

Making my way to my locker, I noticed that the place near it was very crowded and when I got to it I found the reason.

Sasuke's fan girls were trying to get into his pants.

I sighted and took the things I needed out of my locker, not bothering to look at Sasuke. He ignored me as always so I assumed everything was soon forgotten.

I entered Kurenai's class and I was the first to be there, apart of her of course.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." I heard Kurenai said and I walked up to her.

"Yesterday we made group activities and since you were not here I'm not counting you, the groups are already formed."

"And what can I do to get those points?" I asked.

"You can make an essay about what the groups are doing but I can't have you in my class today, sorry." She said with an apologetic look and I forced a smile. Of course I'm pitied.

"That's okay, I will leave now" I said and grabbed my things. I heard her say sorry one last time before I exited the room.

"Sakura where are you going? The classes are about to start and you should be there, you skipped the class yesterday." Neji scolded me. He can act as a father sometimes and I appreciate that from him.

"I know but Kurenai said I wasn't allowed because I skipped yesterday and blah, blah, blah. I'm doing an essay to make it up so calm down" I said.

He looked and then sighted, "Don't be late for science." He said and walked away. I share the majority of my classes with him, well except math, and we are really close so that's why he is acting like that. He makes me remember my own dad and I try to ignore his sometimes so the pain goes away.

I'm now in the roof, more specifically, on top of the door of the roof. It's like a mini-roof and I like it, plus, if Sasuke comes he won't find me. Perfect.

I laid down a little and the sleep that escaped from me came back and I quickly fell asleep.

.

.

.

"Who's shaking me?" I asked when I felt someone shaking me, drowsiness present in my voice.

"What the fungus are you doing here?" a clod voice asked me; anger quickly built up inside me. He talks to me when we are alone but he can't when other people are present? What's up with that!?

"I'm sleeping, get off me." I said as I turned the other way around.

"It's time for lunch and I was looking for you. Who would guess you would be here, out of all places." He said mockingly and I sttod up and slapped him. Yeah, I slapped him because he is a moron!

"I can do whatever I want and I do have the strength to be here so don't bother me!" I said and got down of the place I was, making my way to the cafeteria. I didn't even see his face but I bet he had his eyes as big as Naruto's when he sees a bowl of ramen. I sure slept a lot, it's already lunch, man I will have to do a lot of work later, maybe I can ask Neji for help.

When I arrived to the cafeteria, the bell rang and my stomach growled in response. Ugh, I'm so hungry. At least I'm not skipping the last classes and I have all the necessary books in my backpack.

I arrived to my math class and I was greeted by Sasori's glare, along with Deidara and Itachi. I laughed nervously at their glares without saying a word as I sat down in my seat, right in front of Sasori.

"Aren't you gonna excuse yourself for skipping classes yesterday, yeah?" asked Deidara as he narrowed his eyes to hear my response.

"I-I was tired and-"

"That's no excuse" Itachi interrupted me.

"May that be the first and last time you do that," Sasori said, "and you are lucky we had a substitute yesterday, we did nothing new."

"I won't do it again and I'm really lucky right?" I said trying to light up the area. It didn't work.

"So where was Sakucha yesterday?" asked Hidan as he sat next to me. He calls me Sakucha because I told him not to call me by those 'nicknames' he calls everyone by.

"I was tired." I said again but he laughed at me and repeated his question and I was about to repeat myself when someone talked.

"Wasn't yesterday your father's birthday?"

Everyone's eyes went wide in realization and they all went silent. I turned my look to Nagato.

"Yeah it was." I said. The Akatsuki were the only ones that knew my father was not in this world anymore and although they don't know my mom's relationship with me, they are of some help, sometimes. Well at least when is my dad's birthday or day of death.

"Sorry, I didn't remember." Sasori apologized and then everyone after him. I smiled at them and dismissed it. The class started and went smoothly as so was English although Neji kept on glaring at me, maybe for skipping the first classes when I said I wouldn't.

P.E. came next and I started to panic. Please, let's do something easy, please, let's do somet-

"Today we will do a hundred laps around the gym! Or at least until you can stand up!" Gai said and I cursed.

"Gai-sensei, I think I won't be able to do anything today." I said to him and from the corner of my eyes I saw Sasuke and Neji watching me.

"And why is that if you are in the time of the youth were you can-!"

"I fell down yesterday and my foot is hurting." I said and showed him my slightly swollen foot. It was a part-reason I didn't want to do P.E., but the main reason was my rib.

"Okay! You can go home if you want! The spring of youth may accompany you in your journey!" Gai screamed and I rolled my eyes.

I waved to Neji and he waved back but glare a last time like saying 'we will talk about this tomorrow' and I laughed.

Today school was… ah, school. There's only work and I'm free.

* * *

**A/N: To make up tha wait, there's a long chapter! And I finished it in a kind-of-cliffhanger because some things could happen in work, specially if Karin and Suigetsu are regular customers... that's enough heads-up and if you want to know what happens next, keep on reading.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, tell me what you think about the chapter or the story in general. Oh, by the way, if you know a beta reader, could you recommend him or her? I need one.**

**I like this story to be sincere and not because is mine, I hate of my stories, but because I actually feel what Sakura feels and I know I'm not the best writer but I try my best!**

**Please review, favorite, follow or the three or just two or well, do whatever you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY

Today school was… ah, school. There's only work and I'm free.

* * *

"You are early today." The manager, Kimimaro, said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I can laugh at the twins and Tayuya now! Then I will tell Jirōbō and Kidōmaru and we will all laugh at them!" I said. The twins are Sakon and Ukon and with Tayuya, we all fight to see who gets here either the first or the last. I know is weird. The one that wins then joins Jirōbō and Kidōmaru and we laugh at them. Kimimaro just watches.

"The twins don't work today. It's their day off." I heard a female voice say. On ho.

"And what were you saying about laughing at me?" Tayuya asked.

"I though I was here first!" I exclaimed, now embarrassed.

"I will let it pass." She said, walking to me, passing Kimimaro who was probably thinking this was a girl talk. "Because yesterday was important to you, I suppose you are sad." She whispered into my ear. I now notice I'm sweating and I'm really cold, like if I was expecting this. Is not like we dislike each other but we don't like each other either. We just try not to be a bother to the other.

I looked at her with an expressionless face. Not hurt or sadness, not anger or hatred present, just, a stare. Even if my chest was aching and I was hearing my heart break a little; just to be reminded of that it makes me feel… like trash. "That's good. How do you know?" I asked. My voice was even and this surprised her for a moment but quickly cover it with a faint smirk.

"I read your record, we all know so don't worry." She said and walked away. It's not like it worries or bothers me. I just wanted to know, I thought. And even if they took advantage of it, Kimimaro and Jirōbō are by my side, even Kidōmaru if things go wrong.

"The shift starts in 10 minutes. I will go out, be right back." I said and exited the pizza restaurant, turning to the alley where we throw the trash.

I sat down next to the trash. The place where I belong, I thought, and took out my razor. My wrists still have some bruises, my knees too and the last time I hurt my ankles was really difficult to walk later. Ribs.

I looked around to see if someone was near. Nothing on the coast, so I raised my shirt to cut myself.

"Ah, the bandage is getting in the way; but, if I remove it, the wound might open and it will really hurt." I said out loud. Where do I cut?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm taking out the trash, can't ya see?"

Tayuya is coming! I stood up and ran to the front door.

"Back so soon?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yeah." I say and go to the back part. Now I will feel itchy because I didn't do it when I needed to, I though, I will even hurt myself harder because of it. I shook my head and accidentally let fall the apron from my hands. I bend down to pick it up, still thinking.

I think I'm getting an addict to this. Just like drugs, this is something that with time, you get to miss it. It is like if the thing that completes you is gone. Oh dear goodness, I need help. This is so stressful; I want some help because I know this is bad for your health but something inside of me tells me 'don't do it, people will laugh at you.' And I try to retort to that bur then that same voice from within my head says 'and what do you think you will accomplish with that? Is not like anyone will care about you.' And is true and that is what stops me.

"There is the weird couple again today. Be careful." Jirōbō tells me.

"They are here again?" I ask. He is referring to Karin and Suigetsu by the way.

"They are becoming regular here. At least they don't bother that much." He says as he takes off the apron.

"Well, the one that attends them almost always is me." I say pouting.

"You have Tayuya to help you." Kidōmaru says as he makes his way to the bathroom. Their shift is over so they are going home. I find it weird that they sometimes leave the girls do the work at night but oh well, the manager knows what he does.

"Yeah right." I say and we all laugh. Like Tayuya will ever help anyone.

"Good luck." Jirōbō says and messes up with my hair.

"Thanks, bye guys." I say and wave. They wave back and disappear by the front door.

"Sakura you better get your fat ass over here!" Tayuya yells. Great, now that Jirōbō is here, she is allowed to swear like a crazy woman.

"Coming!" I yell back and finish putting the apron on.

"Go attend that couple." Tayuya orders me, pointing to a table, as I make my way over to her. I look over where she is pointing and see Suigetsu and Karin.

"Why me?" I ask. She dismisses me by moving her hand up and down, ignoring me.

I then go over the table. "Goodnight lady, gentlemen. What would you want to eat tonight?" I ask, noticing Tayuya just came and probably toss the menus to them so I would come and take the order. Gee, thanks Tayuya.

"One pepperoni pizza and a diet coke, and a tea for him." Karin says and kisses Suigetsu in front of me.

"I will bring your drinks in a moment. The pizza will be ready in a few minutes." I say and take the menus. Suigetsu winks at me, not passing unnoticed by Karin. I ignore him and go over to Kimimaro.

"Today is a calm day." He says looking around. "Only three tables are being occupied."

"I would prefer it was full than have to attend that couple." I say having the drinks ready.

"Haha, they just make up. There is no bug deal." He says and laughs again.

"She hates me." I say and walk over the table. As I was passing by, I noticed a man in a coat and a hat, drinking a coke and watching around the place. Weird, I think.

"Here are your drinks" I say. I set Karin's first and as I was putting Suigetsu's, Karin 'accidentally' spills hers.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she says.

I smile and say "No problem", although my rage is burning me from the inside.

I clean the table and I notice some was also spilled in the floor. I bend down and my legs betrayed me, making me fall to the floor. The pain in my ribs increased and I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Are you okay?" a voice behind me asks. I nod and finish cleaning.

"I will bring you another drink." I tell Karin politely. She gives me a you-better-do-it-quickly look and I sigh. I walk pass the man in the coat to the bathroom but don't go in. the place is empty after all so I will just check my ribs out here.

I pull my shirt up and see my bandages full of blood. Darn it, my wound was opened.

"What happened to you?" asked the voice that had asked me if I was okay earlier and I realize it was not a man and not a particular to me either.

"Nothing." I say and put my shirt back down again. I wince in pain by my sudden action and Sasuke quickly grabs my arm.

"That's something." He says and pulls me down, making me sit in the floor.

"Well, is none of your business." I say coldly and try to stand up but he stops me.

"Stay here." He orders me and goes to where Kimimaro is. They exchange a couple of words; Kimimaro looks over to where I am, nods and tells Sasuke something. Sasuke says something back and comes over to me.

"What was all that about?" I ask once Sasuke is in front of me.

"He said that you can go home." He says, helping me stand up.

"No! I have to work." I protested. He shook his head.

"You are in no conditions to work. He understands, don't worry." He 'tries' to assure me.

"What exactly did you say?" I ask, aware that Kimimaro is a workaholic and wants everyone else to be.

"It doesn't matter, let's go." He says and picks me up in his arms. Well, more like he throws me 'delicately' over his shoulder like if I was a sack of potatoes.

"Where are we going may I ask?"

"My house, we need to treat that." He answers.

"No way! If Itachi sees me like this he will kill me!" I nervously shout.

"How do you know my brother?" he asks.

"Long story." I lie. We are just in the same math class and we got to be friends, like with all the Akatsuki members.

"It doesn't matter anyways. He doesn't live with me and my parents."

"Why is that?"

"He is old enough. Besides, he didn't want to be with the family; the feeling was mutual so he left." He said as he placed me down in the passenger seat of his car.

"Wait. I have my own car. And what about my house?" I ask.

"We will get your car later and I don't think your dad wants to see you coming home in the arms of a guy." He says.

"Uh, yeah." I say, my voice barely audible. Would my dad care about boys? Would he be one of those jealous dads? I laugh at the though, just as Sasuke hopped up over to his side.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Silence then engulfed the car until we reached the house. It was an apartment, a big one. I wonder how much the rent here is…

Five minutes later, Sasuke made me take my shirt off and was now healing my ribs. "How did this happen? It doesn't look like a cut with a simple razor. Is more like someone threw something at you."

I try to ignore him but he keeps insisting.

"I tripped." I lie. He looks over at me like if waiting for the real answer.

"Why do you care anyways? Before you didn't even look at me!"

"You have problems Sakura. Let me help you." He says with what I assume was concern,

"I-if I tell you; can you promise not to tell?" I ask giving up. It's not like I can do anything else. My ribs hurt too much to go running away, plus, I don't know where we are. He knows when I lie so there's no point going there either.

"Tell me first so I can decide." He says and waits for me to continue.

"M-mom threw a b-bottle of wine to me. Trying to protect my face, it ended up hitting my ribs." I explained.

"Your mom?" he asks.

"Y-yeah." Why am I so freaking nervous?! Is it because I'm embarrassed of him knowing?

"Did your father do something about it?" he asked.

"My father died a year ago." I say. There was silence in the room and perceiving that Sasuke didn't have the words or the courage to say anything else I talked again. "That's when I started cutting by the way."

I waited to see if he would say something. Finally, he found his voice. "Does your mom…" he started but lost the courage to ask.

"Almost everyday." I say, knowing what the question was.

"Does anyone know about this?" he asked.

"About the woman only you. About dad, you and the Akatsuki."

"Why do you stay there?"

"Why?" I repeated and I remembered another of the most painful memories I can ever have. Worst than when mom punched me and I cut myself for the first time.

_**Flashback**_

_Fifteen-year-old Sakura is running through the halls of the general hospital._

"_Out of the way!" Sakura shouts._

_Running and running, Sakura finally gets to the room she was looking for. ROOM 418 the sign in the door say. Below the sign, a name written with poor handwriting was signaling whose room it was. KIZASHI HARUNO._

_Sakura knocks and enters the room. She sees a man inside the bed. He looked pale and very skinny. Tubes were attached to his arms, a mask was in his face and the room was filled with the sounds of machines. Machines that sound in the rooms of people who need them to keep their lives a little longer._

_Sakura walks over the man and sits at one side of the bed._

"_Where's your mother?" he asks._

"_She said she would be here soon." Sakura lied. When Sakura called her to tell her about the news, the woman scoffed and said the man wasn't important to her anymore._

"_You are a lousy liar little Sakura." The man says and coughs._

"_I'm sorry." She says, tears forming in her eyes at the sight of her father, the most precious person to her, dying._

"_I want to tell you something. Is both a request and a secret." He tells his daughter as he motioned for her to get closer. Sakura does. "I want you to stay with your mother as long as it is necessary. Never leave her side," He told her between pants. "Do you promise little Sakura?"_

"_I-I promise dad! Please don't-!" _

"_Don't make things more difficult little Sakura." He says and smiles at her._

"_I'm not little dad. I'm fifteen already." She says, trying to change the subject._

"_Yes, you are big in size but you… will always be my… little Sakura…" he said. The machines started making weird sounds. The hold of her dad's hand in hers softened and Sakura was left there, her mind repeating the last words. 'Little Sakura'._

_**End flashback**_

"I can't leave her." I finally say. Sasuke doesn't protest, just keeps staring at me.

"I will take you home." He says after a few seconds and I nod.

I get into the car slowly with his help. Once he is in the car he talks again. "I will take you now and tomorrow morning to school. Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes." Was all I said and he nodded. I kept reminding myself he was doing this just because I was wounded and because I don't have my car. Anyone would do something like that right?

We arrived to the front of the house. "I will come at 7:15. Is that okay?" he asked and I nodded again. He waved at me and I waved back, I think.

Getting into the house, careful to see her anywhere. The lights were out and the house was silent. I looked everywhere in the house but I couldn't find her. She has been missing since this morning. I relaxed a bit and went to Thomas.

"Thomas, you know where she is?" I asked. Some bubbles came out of him mouth and I smiled.

"Yeah, who cares where she is." I said. I fed him and went to my room. Finally I'm getting some peace, today was a long day. I can't believe I told Sasuke and now that I think about it, he never promised not to tell!

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter four, yay! What do you think about the chapter? WHere do you think Sakura's mom is? What does Sasuke thinks about all this? Keep on reading to find out! Review, favorite, follow! This makes me want to update sooner, believe it!**

**I have updated four stories ****today with this one! Two of Naruto; Replacement (new) and Third Chance. Also Empty Devils from Fairy Tail. ****There is also Is this what they call love? from Bleach. Go** and check them out. 


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY

"Yeah, who cares where she is." I said. I fed him and went to my room. Finally I'm getting some peace, today was a long day. I can't believe I told Sasuke and now that I think about it, he never promised not to tell!

* * *

I didn't sleep that night because of the excruciating pain in the ribs. It is now five in the morning and I still can't sleep; not that I have the time anymore. I heard the woman I live with arrive home around three in the morning with a man. They were in the room all the time until now and I don't want to know what they were doing. I suppose they are talking now in the living room because I can hear murmurs from there.

Groaning in pain, I got up from bed and went to my bathroom. I took my razor and scratched the upper part of my arm. I stood there, watching as the blood came out of the skin, turning darker and then drying.

Why had she disappeared yesterday all day? Is not like I'm worried or anything, just curious, yes just curious. Is not like I'm acting like the mother and she as the daughter, no, that's not the case. I take a bath, washing the blood out of everywhere (which is a little difficult when is dry), taking my time. I think I should have a tea shower today. Yeah, I continue to insist tea is a great way to make the scaring process faster. I get out and take two painkillers from my dresser (where I hide them so she can't find them) because my body is killing me. I get dress and take my backpack and exit the room, going downstairs.

"I think she might be useful." I hear a male voice say. The same I've heard since three in the morning. Is a husky, profound voice; like an old man who has been through a lot of problems in life. Maybe even tired of it.

"Of course. Even if I hate to admit it, she is beautiful. She will be a great outlet in your market."

"Of course, of course. So, when can I take her?"

I stop walking at hearing these and stay in the middle of the stairs. Is she selling me to a man who… oh god, I can't even think about that. I know she doesn't love me, man; she doesn't even like me but to do this… Don't mothers feel anything about their daughters? Is her hatred towards me so great she wants to get rid of me as soon as possible?

"As soon as possible." she says, answering my previous question. "The sooner the better; I'm tired of her." She says and my heart sinks. I can't believe this.

"Don't you feel anything by saying this? She is your daughter after all." the man asks/says. I straighten up; eager to listen to what she has to say.

"Not a thing. She is useless as a daughter AND a human being, and it will be like killing two birds in one shot. Getting money and getting rid of her, finally! I will get to live the life I didn't have when I found out I was pregnant with her." she says and laughs like it was a joke. The man laughs with her.

"What a cold-hearted woman. Why didn't you aborted then?" He says and they both laugh again.

"The man I used to love made me keep her." she says. There was silence for a minute and I used it to try to process everything. Keyword there: try.

"Well, I have to leave. Some more girls to look, moms to talk, you know the usual."

"That's great, see you later Danzō, thanks for your time."

The conversation is over and I don't think I can face her. I fell so devastated I… I feel like ending my life. How can she think like that?

*Honk*

Oh god, that's Sasuke! If she sees...

I run to the front door and close it behind me so I can evade her. I was so mesmerized in the conversation and my stupid feelings that I didn't take into account the time; or even remember Sasuke was coming.

I get into the car before he can get out and open the door for me; although, I don't think he would do that. Mm.

"Oh I forgot Thomas!" I yell when I put the seatbelt on. My fish will starve to death now. Can this day get worse?

"Who is Thomas?" Sasuke asks.

"My fish. I forgot to feed him." I answer, sinking into my seat. I feel like a blond now.

"Then go, I can wait."

"N-no. that's okay; he'll survive." I lie. Whatever it takes so I can't see that woman.

"If you say so." He tells me and we drive to school. I can't get out of my mind that conversation. Were they in the room looking at pictures of me? Does she even have photos of me cause I don't remember even taking recent photos for her or with her. Where did she meet him? Who is Danzō anyways? Where was she the time she was missing? Can I leave the house so I can escape this future?

_"I want you to stay with your mother as long as it is necessary. Never leave her side. Do you promise little Sakura?"_

_"I-I promise dad!"_

No. I can't leave her. Or is it still necessary for me to stay? It is necessary, the voice inside my head say, the voice that tells me I'm like trash and that I don't have any value; somewhat a version of her but in my head, also a reason to cut, a constant reminder of painful words. She is an alcoholic, the voice continues, she would ruin the house and on top of that, you can't leave by your own until a supervisor in charge of you allows it. That is what the law says, can I, escape? I ask the voice. It was silent in my head before it answer me again; No you can't, it says and I internally sigh.

"…Sakura?"

"What?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

What do I do? I keep asking myself but the car stopped.

"What's wrong? I ask Sasuke.

"We are not moving until you tell me what's going on."

"I don't feel like talking. Can we talk later?"

He looks at me a few seconds before giving up and continuing. We are the school where a bunch of Sasuke's fan girls were waiting.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!" the girls shout.

I get out of the car and receive a bunch of glares but I just ignore them. I go to my locker and notice neither Lee or Kiba are there. That's weird. I get my books and go to my class but I find it empty. What's going on?

"The day was given free, we are fumigating the school." Kurenai says behind me.

"Oh, okay."

"The essay is for tomorrow." She says as I'm leaving.

"Okay!" I call out. What do I spend the day in now? I feel my pocket vibrating and I take my cell phone out.

**Skool canceled 2day! We r in da mall. Wanna join us?  
-Ino**

I hate how she writes.

**I'll go but it may take a while, I don't have my car.  
-Sakura**

I answer, already walking in the direction of the mall.

**K! We'll wait 4 u in the cofi shop  
-Ino**

I look at the message and just think again what a horrible day it was. What if I don't get there? What if I just end this torture right here and now? Is not loke someone is near and if there was someone, what would they do? Is not like I'm important or anything.

"Should I..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update and for those two 'updates'. I apologize, they were both accidental. This is also a short chapter, I apologize for that too. This is a cliffhanger so I will update soon.**

**I want to thank all the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story! Thanks :)**

**If you have anything to ask, don't doubt it and review or PM me, I'm usually online. Also, if you want, I can give special thanks to all of those who are supporting my story! I like it when it happens to me so I suppose you will like it too. PMs to you can help to but it's just so damn long to do that...**

**I will have more time for this story because I finished another one. I still don't know if I'm making a sequel for that but for the time being, I'm here and in Replacement. Take a look at that too, well if you want to.**

**That's all I have to say and well, se you next chapter. Review please. Tell me what you think, should Sakura commit suicide or something? No, that would be too tragic, or at least doing it so soon. Haha, kidding. Or not?**


End file.
